Many individuals suffering from injuries require physical therapy equipment. The present invention features a physical therapy system that simulates walking. A user can lie on his/her back or stomach and place his/her arms in the arm portion and legs in the leg portion. When the system is activated, the arm and leg portions move the user's arms and legs upwardly and downwardly, mimicking walking movements. The system of the present invention can provide users with increased mobility and enhanced circulation. The system may be useful for individuals recovering from an injury, individuals who are overweight, or individual with diabetes. The system may also be used to help perform Pilates swimming exercises, which provide core stabilization, provide back and hip extension, and improve back strength.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.